


the fool

by anon_drabble



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Short, Short One Shot, The Fade, Well of Sorrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: spoilers for dragon age inquisitionanother dai piece. originally my elf inquisitor was seducing solas. he’s my favorite li. so what were his thoughts after the well of sorrows when he’s fond of an elf inquisitor who could have been his?





	the fool

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr https://anon-drabble.tumblr.com

How could she? How stupid was she? Why even bother asking our opinions? 

It was my fault. When we’d gone to the Fade, I made the mistake. Something overcome me at that time. I kissed her. I brought her to the Fade to educate her. Instead, those human-like emotions took control. It was my fault. 

I didn’t like her. I don’t care for her. She leads us and will be the tool I use but I don’t hold any affection for her. Despite her voracious appetite to learn from me. Despite her understanding that spirits are more than what the Circles teach. She makes mistakes. She is elvhen and is ruled by emotions. 

In the Fade, I kissed her and she grabbed me and kissed me back. I didn’t like it. But afterwards, she strayed. To the fake Warden. To the lyrium-addled Templar. I didn’t mind. 

I watched her. Gave her advice when she asked. She no longer relied on me as before but that was for the better. I wouldn’t get attached to any of these people. All were tools to me. 

But even I didn’t expect Corypheus to seek the Eluvian. I didn’t think that Witch would tell her of them. The Inquisitor found the temple. I should have expected her to. She showed respect to the ancient elves. She asked the Witch to educate her on Mythal. She found the statue dedicated to Fen’Harel. The Witch thankfully knew nothing. Just theories that didn’t reveal anything. The Inquisitor tried to respect the rituals and it was…surprising. Maybe I was pleased. But I still didn’t like her. 

But then she found the Well. She was told what the price was. But she didn’t understand. Neither did the Witch. Maybe I overreacted, trying to keep her from making the mistake. But she did. She took the knowledge and learned. But didn’t understand. 

I overreacted afterwards. I couldn’t understand. I still don’t. And there’s the chance she learned more about the things she couldn’t possibly understand. She might have learned about… Me. 

She was a fool. A stupid, uncultured, unknowing elf who was more human than she realized. The Dalish thought they knew of their history. They knew nothing. She knew nothing. She drank from the Well, against my warnings. She may have completed the rituals. She may have done her best to honor her ancestors. She told me she wanted to learn and honor the past, use the knowledge. She was impressive. Inspiring. 

Perhaps I was a little fond of her. 

But it would change nothing.


End file.
